


Compliments

by CrowsandCooks



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Jason loves Vaas, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of murder-suicide, Much to the irriation of another, The pirates are just tired of them, They're both very squishy bloodthirsty warlords, Vaas also loves Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: Jason finally uses his words and Vaas gets flustered much to his vexation.





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out of the abyss*
> 
> I got a personal debt to pay
> 
> *rubs hands fiendishly*
> 
> 1/22

Vaas loves Jason, he does. But sometimes, just sometimes, occasionally, every once in a while, he had the urge to rip the gringo’s heart out of his chest and offer it, beating and bloody, to the Giant.

“Vaas!”

Like right fucking now.

Vaas frowns, watching Jason jog towards him with a dopey grin on his face. He’s not high, at least not on anything Vaas grows. But he is in a very good mood and Vaas is on high alert already.

The thing is that Jason is American, a white American, and like all white Americans, they are very good at being friendly. False smiles and cheerful talk. But not so good at being sincere. That’s just how they were, Vaas accepted that. Well, he accepted their money, everything else was moot.

He falls into Vaas’ arms and gives him a soft peck on the lips. Vaas enjoys it, feeling the warmth of Jason’s skin against his. He is unusually warm, was probably sleeping in the sun or something.

Jason studies his face, the warning bells in Vaas rings louder, then he declares, “You’re fucking adorable, you know that?”

The pirates around them don’t snicker, they value their life too much. But the earlier chatter is gone and they continue their work in silence, doing whatever the fuck they’re supposed to be doing. Vaas wants to glare at them but Jason kisses him again, distracting him like the needy shit he is.

He is going to end him, Vaas decides.

Jason fluent in the wonderful body language of Vaas Montenegro, pulls Vaas hands to his mouth, obviously a ploy to stop Vaas from reaching for his knife. (And sadly, it works) He kisses Vaas’ knuckles still bleeding from beating a very unpleasant man in his very unpleasant face, it was a pleasant experience. (the beating, not the kissing, not that he minds the kissing)

“Don’t tell me to shut up” Jason smiles, pulling Vaas closer. “Fucking love you, love how cute you are, love how amazing you are.”

Someone groans in disgust and Vaas is surprised it’s not him.

“I love your creativity, like that time you wrapped up that man with barb wires and dumped into the ocean…alive” he continued, touching their forehead together. Vaas feels Jason’s breath against his lips. “Love your sense of humour, as fucked up as it is and goddamn is it fucked up” Vaas snorts, as if Jason is in any position to talk. “Love your determination, your drive, even love the fact that you’re a temperamental petty bitch”

“Coming from your emo ass” Vaas starts to curse, fingers twitching, and he thinks about the knife tucked in his waist. The grip on his hands tighten, Jason kisses his forehead.

“Fucking love you” he mutters. “Don’t deserve you, you make me so happy to be alive. Make me happy to just be breathing next to you”

Vaas looks up, he is going to kill Jason, he decides. He is going to smother him in his sleep and pull out his heart. Jason grabs his cheeks and licks Vaas’ lips.

“I love that you have no idea what personal space is. I love that you’re like a goddamn cat” Jason continues. “I’ll do anything for you”

“Kill yourself” Vaas demands, because a flustered Vaas is a malicious Vaas.

“When you die, I promise I will” Jason smiles. “Make a shrine and have them bury me with your body” He kisses Vaas. “I have a place marked out and even designed it” He pauses, “Unless you leave me, then it’s going to be a murder suicide. The shrine bit stays though”

Vaas stares at him, “You really thought about this” and Jason has the audacity to look slightly embarrassed in that ‘Aw, shucks’ farm boy way as if Vaas had caught him trying to surprise him with a kitten for their anniversary instead Jason admitting he is preparing a grave for them to lie in.

And as fucked up as that is, Vaas found it heart-warming.

“Dude, of course” Jason laughs. “I love you” and the rawness of those very words, send shivers up Vaas spine and he feels it. He fucking feels the words caress his skin, heat climbing up his neck up to his ears and what the fuck. He’s not white, he shouldn’t be able to blush. He’s annoyed, he’s pissed, he’s fucking **livid**.

Fuck Jason.

Vaas did not agree to this. He agreed to spontaneous blowjobs, rough sex and random weapons as gifts (and sweet kisses not that he will ever admit it). He did not sign up to be weak at the knees from random declarations of love, sweet looks and promises of forever. He is Vaas Montenegro, ruler of this godforsaken island and holder of Hoyt’s skull (which he uses as an ashtray). He is not a teenage boy with his first boyfriend.

Hardened mercenaries flinch at the mere mention of his name, if they glimpse him in the jungle, they bolt in the opposite direction, even if it meant off a fucking cliff. (Which was hilarious). Yet here is he, furious bloodthirsty warrior Vaas, blushing from the mere words from his partner.

“This is such fuckery” he scowls, and Jason’s smile widens much to his chagrin. Vaas walks away to their cabin, ranting loudly and angrily why it is such fuckery and how White Americans are the main reason for all the bullshit and fuckery in the world. His men remain silent and if any of them notice Jason following Vaas like a puppy promised a treat, they don’t comment. But someone sighs and they all nod in agreement.

It’s going to be noisier tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> They goan fuck~
> 
> Edit: Had to put a small chunk of the story I left out.


End file.
